Bonus Chapter:Humanity
by lilly2011
Summary: I never saw myself as a human only a weapon but they always prove me wrong. Enjoy Sora's first Halloween with the Strawhats LuffyxOC HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


The entire night sky let up with twinkling lights. The moon finally made itself known by shining into the ocean. You could hear the wolfs greeting her. The shadows grew as the moonlight hit the forest.

I turn around to see the creatures of the night. The vampire flash a grin at me, showing off his fangs. His cape floated around him as the wind blew. He let out a chuckle as he drank from his cup of wine.

"Hello, my lady." He greeted me as he bow his head.

I tried not to roll my eyes as Sanji grab my hand and kissed it. He quickly caught sight of Nami in her witch costume. Her black pointy hat made her hair look more red then orange. The costume is made of a black corset and a matching tutu. Her heels click against the pavement as she walk around the festival.

Next to her stood Robin dressed up as a cat. Man, Choppers puppy face can make anyone do anything. Her cat ears blended perfectly in her black hair. She wore the gloves instead of paws. The black dress she's wearing is strapless and hugs all her curves. It's hard to see the thin belt she's wearing to hold her cat tail. She caught me starring at her and give me a smile.

I wave at her returning her smile. I turn my head to Sanji as he went on a speech about their costumes fitting them perfectly. Sanji's costume is a simple one, his wearing a white button shirt and black pants along with the cape.

"Sanji, let's go to another house, woof." I said tilting my head to the side and placing my hands under my chin. I was after all a wolf or a puppy as everyone has been putting it.

Right away, Sanji's eyes went to hearts. "Sora-chan, you're the most adorable puppy I have ever seen. I would adopt you in a second."

I pull my hoody closer to my face as I felt it slip backwards. I look down to my hand to see paws. This costume, rocks, I wonder if I should have painted my nose black to make it more fun.

I heard laughter as I turn my head to see Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper making funny faces at the crazy mirrors. I couldn't help but giggle at Luffy's reflection, it made him look as if he had eaten an entire buffet.

Luffy ended up dressing up as a pirate even though he is one. He put on a hat with a feather over his straw one. He put on a red jacket the same one he wore when he went to fight Admiral Z. It always surprise me to see him wearing the mustache, he look older with it on.

Usopp's costume is a mummy. He wrap himself in toilet paper and some bandages to pull it off. He even wrap up his nose. For a minute I keep thinking his hurt, since he sort off turn to a mummy in Alabasta. As for Chopper, his costume is a red cape on the back its says Chopperman. His too cute for me not to tackle each time I see him.

I kept walking holding on to Sanji's hand. I'm not sure why, we have to hold hands. Yes, I'm in my child form but I can totally fight. Luffy said, I must have a crew member with me. I hold my pumpkin bag tighter as I saw the line to one of the houses near the festival.

The minute we arrive to this island, you could see all sort of Halloween decorations, it was hard not to get into it. It's a small village and the festival takes place at the heart of it. I look all around me as I saw kids playing games. One caught my eye, apple bobbing. I'll do it as soon as I'm done getting candy. This will be my fourth bag.

Sanji let go of my hand for a second as it was my turn. The old lady handing out candy smile at me.

"Well, aren't you the cutest puppy." She said as she pet my head.

I let out a sigh, I'm a wolf.

I thanked her and turn to see Sanji flirting with some girl wearing a genie costume. My stomach grumble as I look over to the apple bobbing. It's no big deal, It's right across the road. I'll get an apple in a minute, he won't notice I'm gone.

I kept an eye on Sanji as I made my way to the apple bobbing. Some kids were giggling as they got splash. I stood behind Frankenstein. I have to say Franky is doing a better job at being Frankenstein. He did his hair very short and just put fake bolts on his head. He wore a black jacket with a red bow. I painted stitches on his face to make it him look scarier.

I place my bag of candy on my feet, securing its place. No one is taking my candy. I took off my hoody not wanting to get it wet. I lean over, slowly I took deep breath as I took a dive to get the apple. It's harder than I thought, the apple easily got away from me.

I pull my head out looking for another apple near me. I open my mouth wide to bite into it as my head went to the water. I bit hard only to catch nothing. I glare at the little red bastards. There sneaky, I narrow my eyes at them. As I went in for another apple.

Six turns later I was leaning against the small pool feeling weak. The side effects of being a devil fruit user. Oh, well maybe Sanji can help me. I turn my head around only to see a long line of kids getting candy. I got on my tippy toes as I search for a blonde vampire.

He ditched me. I grab hold of my bag, then Robin and Nami can get me some cotton candy. The minute I see a pirate ship I'm taking their money. I'm certain Nami will charge me.

I walk as I turn my head to each side searching for any sign of them. They couldn't have gone far. We all agree to stay put on festival since the docks are close by. I jump up, scanning each person. Darn it, there so many people dress up in the same costumes.

I'm a little shock to see pirate costumes. Well, it is Halloween.

I lean against a stand, sliding down to sit. I guess sat still, until I see one of them. I open my bag of candies, I mind as well eat something. I got a chocolate.

I smile, it has coconut in it. I wonder if there is candy with strawberry and chocolate together. I'll have to search my bags of candy. I'm positive they have come up with a candy with that flavor in it.

I dig around my bag looking for a lollipop. I'm positive the last house give me some. I move the bag around making the candy slide, side to side. Maybe, it was a bad idea to fill them up to the brim.

I didn't see it coming, two warm arms wrap themselves around me, holding me tight. The person breathed hard as if he had been running around. Luffy's hair brush against my cheek. He stood up, pulling me into his arms. I, right away threw a fit.

"Luffy, let go! I tried pushing him off. The bag of candies will be crash. I couldn't even move my arms to pull away my bag from in between us. The chocolates are going to be smash. His grip tighten.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked me, next to my ear.

I froze Luffy was shaking and I could feel anger rubbing off on me.

"I was doing an apple bobbing, I got hungry and Sanji was busy talking to the ladies. I was right across from him but went I turn back he was gone." I answered, holding my bag tighter.

Without a word, we begin to make our way to the Sunny. I bit the inside of my cheek. Luffy made no sound as he walked. For the first time in a while, I felt like a little kid. Except, mama would be scowling and papa would be laughing.

Luffy jump into the Sunny's deck his grip on me never losing. Immediately I was greeted by all kinds of voices.

"Oh, you found her."

"Sora, where were you?"

"We all been worry about you."

"Luffy, let me give her a check up."

I felt small hoofs trying to pull me away. I tried pulling away from Luffy to let Chopper know I'm fine.

"Chopper, you can check her tomorrow." Luffy said in a tone, I never heard him use.

"B-but." Chopper began.

"It's okay, Chopper. I'm not hurt." I said, reassuring him.

Which remind me, I never got my apple. My stomach growl once more, time for a strawberry shortcake. I tried pulling away from Luffy but once again, it was useless. I thought about biting him.

"Sanji, I'm hungry." I whine.

I got no response.

"Sanji is not feeling good." Usopp quickly said sounding a bit nervous.

That's when I finally notice the atmosphere, it felt tense as if a bomb would go off. This time instead of pushing Luffy off. I grab hold of his shoulder forgetting all about my bag as I pull myself out from his hold. I did a hand stand on his shoulders then jump over to the other side of the deck.

Now, I could see them and I didn't like what I saw the entire crew were keeping a close eye on Luffy. His Strawhat cover his eyes, making it hard to read him.

Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Zoro stood in the deck. Zoro focus on his captain. I couldn't help but pout, damn swordsman didn't put on his tiger costume I got him. It suited him so well.

"Sora," Luffy said finally looking over to me. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just hungry." I answered.

I don't get it. Did they get in a fight? Where is the rest of the crew? I didn't like this. Luffy seem as f he was starring at one of his enemies. I was about to question him about it when Robin open the door to the kitchen.

"Sora," She said with a relief smile. "Sanji is already preparing you a plate of food."

That immediately got my attention.

"Woof!" I bark as I run over to her. No far behind me the others follow.

Robin held the door open. The smell of something cooking made my stomach growl louder. Brook and Franky were sitting on the table.

Brook had put on a black hood and held a scythe made out of metal, Franky made it. He took a zip of tea as I sat down next to him, stealing a cookie from his plate.

"Where were you Fluffy?" Franky said with a chuckle.

"For the last time I'm a wolf." I said, irritated.

"Sora-san, you make a much cuter puppy then wolf." Brook said as he pet my ears.

I growl at him showing off my teeth then bark at him.

The entire crew exploded into laughter.

"It's that suppose to be cute?" Franky said banging his hands on the table.

"Sora, that was very cute." Robin commented.

"I'm not cute, I'm vicious." I growled, then slowly my hood slip over my eyes, making them laugh more.

I push my hood off a bit, not wanting to take it off, it slip back on my eyes.

"Here," Nami said sliding off my hood. My wavy blonde hair come down on my shoulders. I shook my head trying to keep my hair out of my eyes.

Sanji, without a word place my plate of noodles on the table. I caught his wrist, I was going to hate myself for this. Franky will make me remember for the rest of my life. I look up to Sanji with puppy dog eyes and let out a soft whimper.

"Strawberries."

Sanji place his hand on my head petting it gently.

"I'm already on it." He said with a smile.

I return his smile and started to work on my noodles. I wrap my fork around the noodle putting a scoop in my mouth. I notice the only thing I could hear was Sanji cooking. I mind as well make then bomb go off.

"What is it?" I asked getting another fork full of noodles.

No one spoke at first, everyone's eyes kept going from me and Luffy.

"You said before the other people like you, are out to hunt you." Robin said looking down at her coffee.

"Yup, I'm a wanted person but in my case. I must be retrieve. The Grand Master hates the thought of losing."

The noodles were delicious Sanji put shrimp in them along with scallops. I started to eat the shrimp first.

"Are they stronger than us? Zoro asked, speaking for the first time since we enter the kitchen.

"Well, were meant to take on all kinds of damage. We are just weapons. We are not humans. I heard people call us before demons for our destructive power." I explained.

I took a zip of juice.

"Stop saying you're just weapon." Luffy growled. "You are human. Don't let them tell you, otherwise."

I look up at him.

"I'm used to it already, I don't even see myself as human anymore." I said, remembering all the years I spend locked up in the laboratory being experimented on.

"But, that's not right!" Chopper yelled with teary eyes.

I place down my fork not feeling hungry anymore. I hated having this conversation. The past is something I wish to forget.

"Stop talking about it and enjoy your dessert." Sanji place down my strawberry shortcake in front of me.

I put my hands in my lap, making them into fists. They seem more of dogs paw then fists. I turn my head over to Luffy.

"Why were you mad?" I asked.

His eyes met mine. The smiling Luffy at the festival seem long gone. I wanted to turn back time. I missed the festival already. I didn't even get an apple or a caramel apple. I wanted to play more games with all of them.

"I thought, they took you away." Luffy answered.

His answered, piss me off and before I knew it I had slam my hands down on the table.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as I stood up, making my chair fall backwards. "I get it, I admit their strong but if I were taken. I would have used all of my strength, even if it meant letting them drag back a corpse."

Luffy's eyes widen and soon shot up to meet my own anger.

"You mean you would kills yourself?" He started to shake again.

"Y-you, dumbass! I already told you, the last thing I want to do is go back to her! The thought of going back to that hell makes me want death more then to live!" I yelled my entire body was shaking as my mind went through each memory.

An image of her flashed through my mind. She was whispering an order to my ear. The kind of order I can never refuse. Her cold fingers brush against my fingers as her wide dark brown eyes dance in amusement. Out of pure fear I cover my ears and knelt down.

"I hate it, never refusing her. All the life's I took for her. The countries I burn to the ground leaving nothing but ashes. The more I remember, the more I believe I am just a weapon, maybe even a demon."

Nami knelt down next to my, pulling me to her chest. I hadn't realize I was crying. I felt a hand brush against my cheek, Robin's blue eyes full of concern.

"You know I believe your an angel, Sora-san." Brook said as he lean forward to me brushing his bony fingers through my hair.

"Sora-chan is an angel, haven't you seen her wings." Sanji said as he knelt down next to Nami.

"The Great Captain Usopp-sama, approves of Sora being one of the brave warriors of the sea." Usopp smile at me. "But he also agrees, she is an angel".

"A person in your case would have killed themselves but you stood strong." Zoro smirked at me.

"Sora is very kind, she could never be a demon." Chopper said as he sat down next to me.

"Sora is too super to be just a weapon." Franky said standing behind Nami.

I felt my chest grow warm, I place my hand on it as I look over to Luffy.

"Your, my nakama." Luffy said with a grin. "No one is taking you. Sora is mine"

My face went up in flames.

Luffy stretch his hand taking my strawberry cover whip cream. I watch with wide eyes as he ate it.

"Sanji, make me a strawberry shortcake." Luffy whined.

I stood up with every intention of hurting him.

"Bastard that was my strawberry!" I pounced him.

"You know, she does look like a wolf now."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, never take Sora's strawberries. ^^ Anyway this a bonus chapter to "The Ancient Weapon Fireheart." I love love love Halloween. I had to write this. From me to you<strong>

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD**

***Sora pops out of nowhere* Please donate all of your chocolate strawberries to me! *makes a puppy face holding her paws under her chin whimpering* pwease.**

**You heard her folks XD hahaha no don't she had too much already. Reviews are welcome and I hope you have a cool Halloween ^^**

***poof* **


End file.
